


Sombre Songe

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: But just a little, Drabble, F/M, i wrote this very quickly, it's a little poetic, sleeping Aurora, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Petit drabble sur Aurore pendant qu'elle dort.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sombre Songe

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de la belle au bois dormant est la propriété de Disney.

Je suis plongée dans un profond sommeil depuis que sur une quenouille le doigt j’ai posé.   
L’atmosphère autour de moi est sombre et maléfique.   
Je ne sais pas où je suis, je n’entends rien, je ne vois rien ,je suis perdue dans ce cauchemar que je suis en train de vivre.   
La seule lueur d’espoir qui m’aide à ne pas succomber aux ténèbres est ton visage.   
C’est toi le charmant jeune homme à qui je rêvais et dont j’ai croisé la route dans les bois.   
Celui que j’ai reconnu comme celui qui peuplait mes nuits.   
Je sais que tu es là, quelque part, que tu me cherches sûrement.   
Je suis persuadée que de ces ombres qui me retiennent prisonnière tu viendras me délivrer.  
J’attends que tu viennes me tirer de mon repos forcé.  
J’attends que tu viennes terrasser les forces du mal et me libérer d’un doux baiser.  
Je t’attends mon bel amant.


End file.
